September 8, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:31 Flower1470 Hey Silly 5:32 Dragonian King Hi Lily Did you like Chapter 2? 5:32 Flower1470 Yes lol 5:33 Dragonian King yay :O 5:44 Flower1470 brb my mom wants to go over a new geography course with us -______- 5:44 Dragonian King http://images.wikia.com/toontown/images/b/bd/Bbdownsizer.png MUAHAHAHAAHHAHA ooo have fun :P 6:01 Flower1470 Back How's your Lawbot suit coming? 6:06 Dragonian King Haven't started lol It'll be easy though :P Actually this is perfect I have to visit every playground for the LB suit parts And I haven't seen any Christmas stuff :D So... yeah lol also WB 6:07 Flower1470 Ty I'm going to do a CFO real quick Nvm I forget I CFO'd yesterday XD! forgot* I'll get my parker online 6:11 Dragonian King ok 6:18 Flower1470 i got all three of my accounts online lol I'm ready in Boingy Acres whenever you are 6:20 Dragonian King ok 6:24 Flower1470 come onnnnnnnn 6:30 Dragonian King fine lol blah it lags I'm gonna get off chat 6:36 Flower1470 ok Dragonian King has left the chat. Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:51 Loving77 Hey pweeb 6:52 Flower1470 sup peep Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:33 Loving77 Hiii silly 7:33 Dragonian King GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR TOONTOWN WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEEE 7:35 Flower1470 I was wondering why you we're online lol what happened? 7:35 Dragonian King Everything that could possibly prevent me from logging into TT has happened Either the launcher freezes up The TT screen freezes up at the gray part I get "Loading ToonTown" and sometimes it's stuck at 0% 7:36 Flower1470 Restart your computer? 7:36 Dragonian King And if I get into TT, I get frozen in a Cog Battle *sigh* Not a bad idea lol 7:36 Flower1470 That happened to Chris a lot and that fixed it for him If I remember correctly 7:37 Dragonian King brb Dragonian King has left the chat. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:43 Dragonian King I think that made it even worse :( I tried several times and only got to the login screen once And it froze after I tried to log in 7:44 Flower1470 dang im sorry I'm trying to think of other things you can try. You can try closing out EVERYTHING, then attempting to load the launcher. Dragonian King has left the chat. 7:46 Flower1470 Maybe a background process is preventing it from running. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:47 Dragonian King I don't want to do that though I'm worried I might shut down something important lol 7:47 Flower1470 well yeah i'm just throwing ideas out there I'm going to catch TU's CEO 7:48 Dragonian King ok 7:49 Flower1470 I'm not sure what else to tell you 7:49 Dragonian King I'll close out the internet and try ONE MORE time If that doesn't work idk what to do I hate these stupid computer issues keeping me from progressing -_- 7:50 Flower1470 Yeah resetting internet might work Dragonian King has left the chat. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:54 Dragonian King It won't work arkgehguothoatoijegoheatljfiksflrkapskf *sigh* 7:56 Flower1470 If you access you internet through a modem, you can reset that (which will reset your internet), and that might work. 7:57 Dragonian King Well at least I got a little bit of progress done today It was barely any progress but progress nonetheless 7:58 Flower1470 We'll do more tomorrow 8:15 Loving77 Lily I'm inviting Jony on here and we need to change the background like NOW. I don't want to freak him out :P 8:15 Flower1470 LOL I'm busy Silly you busy? grr he's away 8:16 Loving77 Eek eek eek I'll do it I just have to FEEL THE FLOW! 8:16 Flower1470 I gave him a link like..... 3 weeks ago KATTOBINGU!!!!!!!!!!! 8:17 Loving77 ik but he wants to know now Got to hurry 8:17 Flower1470 know what? 8:18 Loving77 UGH 8:18 Flower1470 explain later 8:18 Loving77 gosh pweeb 8:18 Flower1470 just do it Do it and tell me later lol 8:18 Loving77 I cant now busy brb 8:19 Flower1470 ill do it I reverted it to what Silly had it as last time Might not reset in time but whatever Dragonian King has left the chat. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:27 Dragonian King hi 8:28 Flower1470 hi 8:28 Dragonian King so 8:31 Flower1470 brb 8:39 Dragonian King Peep are you gonna invite Jony? 8:41 Loving77 Yes 8:42 Dragonian King Now? :D 8:45 Flower1470 back 8:49 Dragonian King wb 8:50 Flower1470 Ty 8:51 Dragonian King I wrote Chapter 3 of my story now 8:53 Flower1470 where's Zub tho 8:53 Dragonian King soon 8:53 Flower1470 lol ok 8:53 Dragonian King I'm teaching you a lesson in patience 8:53 Flower1470 LOL! i need it lol 8:54 Dragonian King Do you think William Lad will ever join here? 8:55 Flower1470 When he learns how to read and type. 8:55 Dragonian King LOOOL 8:56 Flower1470 what? 8:56 Dragonian King idk 8:59 Loving77 I gtg bye! 9:01 Dragonian King bye Loving77 has left the chat. 9:07 Flower1470 ugh i have school tomorrow 9:07 Dragonian King mt :( waaaa 9:10 Flower1470 and im going way overtime eeeeeeeee i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:September 2013